fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road Trip
The Road Trip is the fifteenth episode of the Buena Vista series. It served as the fifth episode of Season 3. Plot The story begins in town. Ernie and Bert went on a road trip with their new friends Mokey Fraggle and Red Fraggle. As they drove through the countryside - they went to a hotel. Meanwhile in The Enchanted Forest - Bagheera the Panther told Twilight Sparkle and Spike to find Ernie and Bert. Because the panther sensed they are in danger. Along with Fluttershy AppleJack Rarity Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash - Twilight and Spike went on a quest. Baloo and Launchpad McQuack followed. The next day - Mokey and Red are kidnapped by Flintheart Glomgold and The Sleaze Brothers who took them to an abandoned fun fair. Ernie and Bert set off to rescue the Fraggles. Along the way - Twilight and the others came along. Launchpad allowed them to fly his jet plane. Once they got to the fun fair - Ernie and Bert rescued Mokey and Red from the villains and they all escaped. Glomgold and The Sleaze Brothers chased them. But they are arrested by the police. When the heroes went to a different place - Ernie and Bert played soccer with the greedy lion King Leonidas. When the duo won the game - Leonidas threatened to tear them apart. But Twilight rescued the duo by magically turning the lion into a rabbit that hops away. Meanwhile in The Enchanted Forest - Twilight and her friends returned Ernie Bert Mokey and Red home to town. The heroes encountered a pair of male ponies named Snips and Snails. The duo introduced Twilight to their boss. Tod the Fox who planned on ruling the forest. Twilight was shocked. She tried to help Tod. But he was too angry with the pony for bossing him around. He told her to get her own life. Later at a mountain - Bagheera told Twilight about why Tod changed. The pony was a little angry at the panther for telling her that friendship with different animals is nothing but trouble. Bagheera walked away ashamed. The ponies felt sorry for Twilight and sadly walked away leaving her and Spike alone. Hurt by Bagheera's words - Twilight went to the mountain. Having enough with Tod - Spike ran after him in the woods. Spike scared off Snips and Snails and confronted the fox. Tod threatened to kill him. But Launchpad rescued the little dragon and they both escaped. Enraged - Tod ran into the forest - never to be seen again. Back at the mountain - Spike finds Twilight who is sad. Spike tried to comfort the pony. Bagheera came along. He and Twilight forgived each other and they embraced Spike. The next day - Bagheera and Baloo helped Twilight and Spike moved out of LeFou's apartment and to their new tree house. Bagheera and Baloo happily went home in the forest together. Triva *Tod was mentioned in The Little Pony of Buena Vista - Green Ranger Power and The Pony and The Dragon by Twilight and Spike. *Scar is once mentioned in this episode by Red and Bert. They named him The Weird Lion. *Miss Bianca and Mrs. Brisby made a cameo appearance. *Bagheera and Baloo returned in The Pony and The Dragon. Category:Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Films about Animals Category:Family Films Category:Musical Films Category:Buena Vista episodes